plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Pirate Captain Zombie
(prevents release) |first seen = Pirate Seas - Day 9 |flavor text = Pirate Captain Zombie isn't actually a captain. His dry cleaning got mixed with someone else's, but he thought he looked cool with an eyepatch. Plus, the parrot already knew his name, so he just went with it.}} Pirate Captain Zombie is the ninth zombie found in the Pirate Seas of Plants vs. Zombies 2. It is weaker than a Conehead Pirate, and also has its pet Zombie Parrot, but it releases the parrot after 2.5 seconds to steal one of the player's plants. If the Pirate Captain Zombie is not killed fast enough, its parrot will come back and steal another plant. Description The Pirate Captain Zombie dons a black pirate hat with the middle part torn up, and is the sitting place of its Zombie Parrot. Also, beside the Zombie Parrot is a darkened portion of the pirate hat the Pirate Captain Zombie wears. The hat has an orange lining. Also, on its left is a tattered green feather. It wears a red bandana with white linings as its design, a gold earring for its right, and a black colored eyepatch with a "x" mark to its left for headwear. The Pirate Captain Zombie has also a silver full beard, two golden teeth, and three regular teeth with one on is upper right slightly unseen. It dons a blue collared shirt with white linings on it. On its left shoulder is a red squared design. Also, its left arm is bent, exposing the bone of its wrist as well. At its wrist is an orange colored lining with an inverted "v" shape and a golden ring placed on its left ring finger while its right hand is a hook. It wears a belt with an orange colored buckle on. The Pirate Captain Zombie wears red pants with pink linings on it, and finally on its shoes there are orange linings on above the shoes themselves. Almanac entry TOUGHNESS: Protected SPEED: Stiff His parrot can fly away with your plant and then return to him. Special: parrot pet steals plants Pirate Captain Zombie isn't actually a captain. His dry cleaning got mixed with someone else's, but he thought he looked cool with an eyepatch. Plus, the parrot already knew his name, so he just went with it. Overview Pirate Captain Zombie absorbs exactly 20.25 normal damage shots. Its appearance changes upon absorbing 10.5 normal damage shots before dying at 20.25 normal damage shots. Appearances Player's House: Piñata Party Pirate Seas: Days 9, 13, 14, 17, 24, 25, and Dead Man's Booty Strategies Treat this zombie as you would a Conehead Pirate but with the ability to instantly kill your plants. The parrot has nearly the same health as the zombie itself, so it is better to just kill the zombie quickly, as it will kill the parrot too. Use Kernel-pults to instant kill the parrot or a Blover to blow away the parrot. Then, go for the zombie, as without its parrot, it is basically the same as a Conehead Pirate. Most defenses can repel these zombies, but always beware of its parrot's stealing abilities. It is also worth noting that, no matter how many plants the parrot has already stolen, it can always steal more. This makes it similar to Wizard Zombies and Octo Zombies, as it can instant kill all of your plants from a safe distance. Pirate Captain Zombie is at its deadliest level when one of the objectives to complete involves protecting endangered plants. Unlike Wizard or Octo Zombie's instant disabling abilities, its parrot stealing the plant does ''count as losing it. If its parrot steals the endangered plant (and it usually does, since the endangered plants tend to be placed close to the front of the lawn), it will instantly end your game. To prevent this, bring Blover or boosted Kernel-pult to instantly kill Zombie Parrots attempting to abduct endangered plants. Gallery Pirate Captain Zombie Almanac Entry.png|Almanac entry part 1. Pirate Captain Zombie Almanac Entry Part 2.png|Almanac entry part 2. Pirate Captain Zombie Icon2.png|Almanac icon. 547706 10151650505008214 776123627 n.jpg|Pirate Captain Zombies artwork. PirateCaptainZombieHD.png|HD Pirate Captain Zombie. FaintedPirateCaptain.jpeg|A fainted Pirate Captain Zombie. NewZombies ParrotCaptain.jpg|Concept art of the Pirate Captain Zombie. Pirate.jpg|Pirate Captain Zombie entering the lawn. Trivia *If the player kills Pirate Captain Zombie before its parrot flies away to steal a plant, they will earn the achievement Mutiny. *Even though the Zombie Parrot knows its name, the Pirate Captain Zombie's name is never mentioned. *When Pirate Captain Zombie is about to eat a plant, it raises its hook up and down. *Pharaoh Zombie, Swashbuckler Zombie, Pirate Captain Zombie, Zombie Parrot, Poncho Zombie, Zombie Bull, Treasure Yeti, Imp, Robo-Cone Zombie, Shield Zombie, Gargantuar, Mecha-Football Zombie, Gargantuar Prime, Jester Zombie and Dodo Rider Zombie are the only zombies that make a noise or groan before entering the lawn. *Pirate Captain Zombie and Jester Zombie both share the same exact health. *A zombie in ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, Captain Deadbeard, is visually very similar to this zombie. See also *Zombie Parrot *Mutiny ru:Пиратский зомби-капитан Category:Headwear zombies Category:Pirate Seas encountered zombies Category:Zombie groups Category:Pirate Seas Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Pirate Seas Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Pirate Seas encountered zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) zombies Category:Pirate Seas (Chinese version) Category:Pirate Seas (Chinese version) encountered zombies Category:Use Your Brains EDU